Things Undiscovered
by Dragonsmaidan
Summary: Cory needs to talk to Topanga. He needs to tell her he’s fallen in love with someone else. Slash ShawnCory


Title: Things Undiscovered

Author: Dragonsmaidan a.k.a. Evans Lily

Pairing: Shawn/Cory

Rating: G, PG

Warnings: Really AU, Slash (Don't like don't read)

Summary: Cory needs to talk to Topanga. He needs to tell her he's fallen in love with someone else.

Notes: This is really AU, it takes place sometime in either late high school/college. Inspired by the song "Bizarre Love Triangle" by New Order and "Enjoy the Silence" by Depeche Mode, which I suggest you listen to on youtube while reading the end. Also this story is un-betaed so sorry in advance for any spelling mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own Boy Meets World, I really do wish I owned/had/knew Rider Strong though, he is so hott. I would do him in a second, but you probably didn't need to know that.

Things Undiscovered by Dragonsmaidan 

Topanga Lawrence had been gone on a trip for the summer; she had only arrived back home two days ago. She hadn't even had time to contact her longtime boyfriend or anyone else yet; she had been so busy. Just as she was unpacking her last suitcase the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Topanga, it's me Cory, I was hoping you'd be back. Listen there's something I really need to tell you. Can you come over right away?"

"I don't know Cory, I mean I just got back and I was just planning to rest."

"Please?"

Topanga heard hesitation, dread, anger, frustration, and regret in his voice, which couldn't mean anything good for her, and had her a bit worried, so reluctantly she agreed. "Alright, I'll be right over."

"Thanks"

Ten minutes later had her standing outside the door to Cory's bedroom.

A knock, "Cory?"

An answer, "Come in it's open."

An entrance and slight shock. For sitting next to Cory on his bed was Shawn Hunter, Cory's best friend, looking distinctly uncomfortable, but very determined. "Oh. Hi Shawn. Cory I thought you had something you really needed to tell me?" She had thought that meant just the two of them.

"Yeah I do have something to tell you." He said ignoring her unspoken question about Shawn.

"What is it Cory? You know what ever it is you can tell me. I'll always be here Cory." Topanga said getting more worried by Cory's tone.

"That's just it Topanga," Cory said as he unconsciously moved a little closer to Shawn on the bed. "I can't. You and I have been on and off so much. One day you're completely in love with me and then the next, for no apparent reason, we aren't speaking to each other. I've always been there for you, but lately you've been too busy to even call me.

"You didn't even tell me you were back. You never seem to understand and you never listen. And yet through all of these years I've been patient and come after you because I loved you, but I can't take the emotional strain you put me through anymore. I need someone who will be there for me no matter what and you just aren't that person anymore Topanga." Cory's voice straining as he finished, hoping she would understand that it hurt him to do this but he couldn't take it anymore.

Topanga stood in front of Cory's bed shocked, she looked at Cory confusion clearly written on her face. "What are you saying Cory?"

"Damn it!" Cory sighed, frustrated by her lack of understanding. "Topanga I'm breaking up with you… for good."

"But Cory we love each other, right? We've been through stuff like this lots of time before. Cory I love you!"

"That's just it Topanga we've been through this too many times, and I came to realise while you were away over the summer that I don't love you as much as I thought I did." Cory paused and looked her right in the eye as he said, "Topanga I'm in love with someone else."

"How could you been in love with someone else? I've only been gone over the summer. We've been together for years! All of a sudden you find yourself with someone else, someone who doesn't even know you! What a load of crap Cory." She paused, as she turned back to face him from where she had turned around trying to control her emotions, she saw Shawn and let her anger fly. "And what the hell is _he_ doing in here? This is between the two of us!"

"Your wrong about the person I'm in love with now knowing anything about me. They know everything about me, more than you do. And I think I've always been in love with them and they me. It just took you leaving for me to realise it. As for Shawn it concerns him as much as you."

"Why? Just because he's your best friend?" Topanga said scathingly.

"No, because it's Shawn I'm in love with." Cory said simply reaching across the bed, taking Shawn's hand and giving it a comforting squeeze and receiving one in turn.

"What?" said Topanga looking at their linked fingers and not processing a thing Cory was saying.

"You see Topanga it's like this," Cory said scooting right next to Shawn and pulling their joined hands to rest on his knee. "When ever you went away, or we had a fight, or if anything at all happened to me or my family, Shawn was always there through thick and thin. Shawn's always been there for me for my entire life, even if we've had our fights we've always worked through it eventually. _He's_ always been there. Not you Topanga, but Shawn.

"This summer when I was moping about you being gone, Shawn was the one who told me it was just for the summer and you'd be back. As Shawn was trying to cheer me up I suddenly realised that I wanted you back less and less and Shawn around more and more. And then finally that I didn't really want you to come back at all, I'd be fine without you but, without Shawn what was the point of living."

"What do you have to say?" Topanga asked Shawn.

"Look Topanga," said Shawn speaking for the first time since she'd arrived, "I know I'm just white trailer park trash but Cory's my best friend. I've loved… no been in love with him for a long time now. He was the first one who saw me for me and didn't judge me because of where I lived or my family status. He always protected and helped me, even when I got in trouble, even when I didn't want it. He always supported me and was always there for me, you know… just for me…."

"I really do love him Topanga," Cory said after Shawn had trailed off. "And I'm not sorry for it. This has been a long time coming, I just needed to see what was right in front of me." Cory flashed a smile at Shawn who gave him a small in return.

The last thing Topanga saw as she was leaving, heart broken and shell shocked, was Cory leaning in and giving Shawn a soft kiss and running his hand through Shawn's hair.

All of that had been three hours ago. Still sitting in her living room slumped against the door where she had sat upon coming home and replaying the memory, now wondering why she hadn't seen the love between Shawn and Cory sooner.

Please Read and Review. Gracy


End file.
